


In the Eagle's Nest

by DaronwyK



Series: What if... HP Drabbles & Short Stories [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaronwyK/pseuds/DaronwyK
Summary: What if the Sorting Hat decided to place the children where he actually thought was best? A Ravenclaw AU, with a slightly different trio.





	In the Eagle's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot for the moment, but might continue if there is interest.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_HDH_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

Draco stood tall, striding purposefully towards the stool. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind where he belonged. He sat down, and gazed out at the room imperiously as the hat was settled on his head. He awaited the triumphant proclamation of ‘Slytherin’.

 

::Hmmm…difficult indeed, very difficult,:: The hat’s voice echoed through the young wizard’s head. ::So much talent, and such a desire to know and understand everything…you’d be utterly wasted in Slytherin, your greater attributes ignored because of the crest on your robes.:: The hat turned reflective.

 

‘No! I have to be in Slytherin…Malfoys are ALWAYS in Slytherin. You have to put me there!’ Draco thought in a panicked manner.

 

::Not entirely true, there have been many Malfoys pass through this school, and not all were sent to the Slytherin Dungeons. More than a few have graced the Eagle’s Nest, and you will as well. Better be…::: There was a pause, “RAVENCLAW!”

 

Draco sat there for a long moment, eyes wide in shock. Professor McGonagall’s hand on his shoulder roused him, and with a small smile she shooed him off towards his table. He sat down next to Terry Boot, who he recognized from some of the parties his mother had gone to last year. His father was going to kill him. He remembered his mother’s advice though, keep your head up and never let anyone see that you’re hurting. He looked around the table and realized that he was going to have to live with mudbloods and half-bloods. He’d need to be careful to avoid making enemies, at least at first.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_HDH_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

Harry moved forward, hyper aware of all the whispers spreading through the hall as his name was announced. He wanted to shrink down into his robes and hide. He hated this. He didn’t understand how anyone could think he’d defeated some great dark wizard when he was a baby, and why they were all so obsessed with him. He was just Harry, and until a month ago he’d lived in a bloody boot cupboard. What good had fame ever done him? He sat down and the large hat was placed on his head, slumping down over his eyes.

 

::So, you’re the one that has bees in everyone’s bonnets. Not what they expect of you at all though…no, not at all.:: The hat was quiet a moment, sorting through the boy’s mind. ::There’s talent, oh yes and a thirst to prove yourself, but such a brilliant mind too, just hiding. Well, in that case, better be…:: It paused before the child could object. “RAVENCLAW!” it announced to a shocked Great Hall. Inwardly the hat was most pleased. It was fun to thumb his metaphorical nose at pushy Headmasters when the occasion presented itself, and today he’d had the chance to do it more than once.

 

Harry got off the stool, and headed to the table where there was enthusiastic applause. He met Hermione Granger’s eyes and smiled, glad to know someone all ready. He noticed then that Draco Malfoy was there too, but he took a deep breath and offered his hand to the other boy. “Can we start over?” Seven years was a long time to live with someone that hated you. He knew that all too well.

 

Draco regarded Harry and then took his hand shaking it firmly. “Ok, Potter,” he said. His pride was still smarting from earlier, but his father had been clear that Potter was bound to be important in the years to come and that he should try to befriend him. Maybe this would be enough to make his father forgive him for being sorted into the wrong house. Merlin he hoped so. 

 

Draco’s pale grey eyes sought out Theodore Nott, sitting at the Slytherin table. The other boy gave him a sympathetic look. He and Theo had known each other since they were small, and had made lots of plans for their time here at Hogwarts. Plans that were now going to be much harder to attain. He sighed, starting a bit as the food suddenly appeared. He realized that the Headmaster had been talking and he’d completely missed it.

 

“Is he a bit mental?” Harry asked one of the Prefects sitting beside them.

 

“He can certainly come across that way,” the dark haired fifth year said. “Whether he is or not…who knows?”

 

“My father thinks he’s lost his touch,” Draco interjected, being careful of his audience. He didn’t really *know* any of them, so he’d need to be cautious until he was more certain of their views and motivations.

 

“Well from everything *I’ve* read, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard currently alive,” Hermione said.

 

Draco’s cheeks coloured a bit, and he was about to respond when the Prefect stepped in.

 

“Settle down there, Miss?” he asked.

 

“Granger, Hermione Granger,” she answered.  

 

“Alright Miss Granger, I’m Tobin Reede. While we love to argue up in the Eagle’s Nest, we always do so respectfully. We all love to read, and it’s good to remember that what we read is always biased one way or another. I imagine a lot of what you know about Headmaster Dumbledore is from Hogwarts: A History?”

 

“Yes, and Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century,” she added.

 

“I have a few others you might want to read, to give you the ability to try and form a more balanced opinion,” he offered.

 

“I suppose, thank you.” She bit her lip, fairly scandalized at the implication that the books she’d read were somehow incorrect.

 

“You’re Lucius Malfoy’s boy aren’t you?” Reede asked Draco next.

 

“Yes, Draco Malfoy,” he said and offered his hand. The older boy shook it firmly.

 

“Welcome to Ravenclaw. If there’s anything you need, and I mean any of you, please come to me or Miss Clearwater. We’re here to help you, and we’re happy to do it,” he said and looked around the group of first years.

 

“Thank you Reede,” Draco said, feeling a bit less anxious. The food really was amazing, but then his father had told him that the opening feast was spectacular. The desserts alone were enough to make anyone eat more than they should.

 

“You should try the treacle tart, Potter. It’s really good,” Draco said, offering the boy a slice.

 

“Thanks,” Harry said, trying a very small bite.

 

Draco noticed that he didn’t seem to eat a lot, but didn’t comment. Soon the feast was winding down, and the Headmaster got up to make a few announcements. Most seemed fairly common place, warnings about staying out of the Forbidden Forest, obviously, and not using magic in the corridors. The warning about the third floor corridor was odd though, and he frowned a bit. Maybe his father would know more. They were dismissed to head off to their dormitories, and soon Draco and the other first year students were following Tobin Reede up a set of winding staircases.

 

After a long trek, up more staircases than Draco cared to count, they arrived at an ornate door with a heavy brass knocker in the shape of an Eagle. The female prefect, Miss Clearwater, came forward to address the group.

 

“This is the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower, our common room and dormitories. The symbol of our house is the Eagle, for it soars over heights no others dare climb. While other Houses have passwords, we chose something slightly different. All of you are here because you embody the virtues prized by Rowena Ravenclaw. When you knock at our door, you must answer a riddle.” She turned and grasped the knocker, rapping sharply.

 

“I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have lungs, but I need air; I don't have a mouth, but water kills me. What am I?” the knocker asked.

 

The older girl turned and looked at them. “Does anyone know?”

 

Draco stepped forward. “Fire.” He smiled as the door opened for them. His eyes went wide as he took in the huge room. There was a vaulted ceiling, and windows everywhere. Bookshelves lined the walls, and everywhere he looked, he could see comfortable chairs, couches, desks, and even a few piles of pillows. It was the perfect place to read and study and something about it just felt like home to him.

 

“It’s beautiful…,” Hermione whispered from his left, an equal look of wonder on her face.

 

“It really is,” Draco agreed softly.

 

“All right first years, the dorms are just past the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Boys up and to your left, girls the same and to your right. The first year rooms are the first doorways you pass. Try and get some sleep. You’ll receive your timetables at breakfast tomorrow, and Penelope or I will be waiting to escort you all down,” Tobin said and hustled them off to bed.

 

The five first year boys entered their new dormitory, and Draco found his trunk at the end of the bed opposite the door. His green dragonhide trunk stood out amongst the brown and red trunks everyone else seemed to have. He headed over and opened it up, putting his clothes away in the wardrobe beside his bed. He needed to write his mother tonight, maybe she’d be able to calm his father down. He saw that everyone else was more interested in talking than sorting their things out ,so he sighed and went over.

 

“Draco, this is Michael Corner, Kevin Entwhistle, and you’ve already met Harry Potter. Everyone this is Draco Malfoy, his father’s on the Hogwarts board of Governors, and a member of the Wizengamot,” Terry made the introductions.

 

“Nice to meet you all,” Draco said, resisting the urge to ask Entwhistle if he was a mudblood, but only just.

 

“Loosen up Malfoy. We’re going to be living together for a good seven years…best to relax just a bit.” Terry chuckled and patted him on the back.

 

“I’ll try Boot,” he said and ran a hand through his hair. “I should write to my parents, and let them know how the sorting went.” Draco was dreading it, but he needed to get it over with.

 

Terry nodded. “Yeah, me too, and we should start unpacking,” he said. The boys filtered back to their areas and started unpacking their trunks, while Draco and Terry found their parchment and ink and settled down to write to their families.

 

Draco finished his letter and melted the end of a stick of green wax over his lantern flame, sealing the letter with his small Malfoy family seal. He sighed, wishing he had brought Kreios after all. Maybe his father would send him to him now that he could keep him up in the dorm. He looked over and saw Potter stroking his owl’s feathers and he headed over.

 

“She’s beautiful, what’s her name?” he asked.

 

“Hedwig, she was a birthday present.” Harry smiled a little.

 

“Snowy owls are really rare,” Draco said and summoned his courage. “Potter could I maybe borrow your owl to send this to my parents? Otherwise I’ll have to wait until tomorrow after class, when I can head down to the owlry and find a school owl to use. Hopefully my parents will send my owl back with their reply,” he asked hesitantly.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure, I guess so.” He said and looked to Hedwig. “What do you think girl? Can you take this letter to…”

 

“Lady Narcissa Malfoy, at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire,” Draco said to the beautiful owl. She regarded him for a long moment, and then took the letter, promptly flying off into the night. “Thanks Potter, I’ll owe you.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t really have anyone to send letters to anyway,” Harry said.

 

“What about your relatives? I heard you were living with your mother’s muggle family?” He tried very hard to keep the distaste off his face.

 

“We don’t really get on,” he said quietly. “Anyway…I should get ready for bed.” He turned away to get his new pajamas out of his trunk and headed off to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

 

Draco frowned, something about Potter was a bit off, but he simply filed it away for later. He finished putting his things away neatly, and laid out his robes for the morning. His mother had told him that being organized was essential to doing well at school, and it was best to start off on the right foot. Being a leader meant getting up early, being prepared, and always keeping ahead of his classmates…in everything.

 

He took his turn in the bathroom and came out, fixing Terry with a scowl. The boy was laughing at him! “Think something’s funny?”

 

“Malfoy…is everything you own green?” Terry grinned, trying not to laugh outrageously.

 

Malfoy sniffed a bit. “I happen to like green,” he said and settled down on his bed.

 

“What’s wrong with green?” Harry asked, looking a bit confused. His expression only deepened as both Terry and Draco laughed at him. “What?”

 

“Green is Slytherin House’s colour Potter, honestly,” Draco finally explained once he was able to stop laughing. “My family is always in Slytherin, so it seemed like a safe bet to bring green…well everything.” He sighed, sobering up a bit.

 

“Are you disappointed?” Harry asked, sitting in the window seat between his bed and Draco’s.

 

“A little. I mean Ravenclaw Tower is amazing, but I wanted to be in my mom and dad’s old house. What about you?” Draco asked quietly, seeing everyone else getting into bed and shutting their curtains.

 

“Same. I mean Hagrid told me all these stories about my parents, and how they’d want me to be in Gryffindor like them. I just hope they would still be proud of me,” he said, looking out at the night.

 

“Well, providing that my father doesn’t kill me, between the two of us we’ll run this school and make our families proud,” he said decisively. “Now, we should get some sleep. We wouldn’t want to be late on our first day.”

 

Harry gave Draco a small smile and nodded. “Yeah, that would be embarrassing.” He got out of the window seat and crawled into his bed, and shut the curtains.

 

Draco snuggled down into the warm blankets, trying to put his worries aside for the moment. The sorting was finished, and there was nothing he could do to change it. All that was left was to make the best of the situation presented to him.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_HDH_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

Lucius Malfoy was in his study when his wife burst in, without even her usual courtesy knock. He set aside the papers he was reading through, and gave her his undivided attention. He had a feeling that this was going to be a rather loud discussion. He lifted his eyebrows questioningly, and flinched as she hurled a crumpled up sheet of parchment at him.

 

“FIX THIS!” she shouted, looking positively livid.

 

“Fix what precisely, my dear?” He started uncrumpling the ball of parchment and smoothed it out, recognizing his son’s penmanship easily enough.

 

“Our son is in RAVENCLAW! It’s an utter farce Lucius, and I will not stand for it! Get him resorted, or I swear by Circe you will be sleeping alone until he graduates!” She turned and stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind him.

 

Lucius let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and took a moment to center himself. There were times when it was easy to forget who Narcissa was, or rather who her sister was. Tonight was not one of those times. He’d duel a hundred Bellatrix Lestranges, before he’d go toe to toe with one sufficiently angered Narcissa. She might be one of the saner members of her family, but she certainly had the infamous Black temper. He rubbed his temple and smoothed out the letter, settling in to read it.

 

_Dear Mother,_

_I’m writing to let you know that I got to school safely. The welcoming feast was incredible, I’ve never seen so many different sweets, pastries, and pies in one place. The only snag in the night was the sorting. I wanted to let you know that I was sorted into Ravenclaw, and I hope you’re not too disappointed in me. I know father will be angry, but the Sorting Hat claimed that my intelligence would be best fostered in Ravenclaw, no matter how much I asked it to put me in Slytherin. I’m sorry._

_I don’t know many of the children in my year, but Terry Boot and Harry Potter were both sorted into Ravenclaw with me, so at least there’s a couple_ _people of the right sort. The Common Room reminds me a little of the Library at home, so I already feel pretty comfortable. The two fifth year prefects are pretty nice, and they’ll be looking after us first years until we get out feet. Their names are Tobin Reede and Penelope Clearwater. I should say goodnight and get to bed. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your son,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Lucius sighed and could feel a headache of rather large proportions settling in. There were absolutely no grounds for a resorting, and to be honest he was secretly pleased that his son had been sorted outside of Slytherin. There was such a stigma these days, that perhaps it would be better for his son to avoid it all together. They were still repairing their reputation, and this sorting would allow his family to break new ground politically and start altering their public image. He stood and decided that perhaps a trip to Gringotts was in order. It was late, certainly, but his great-grandfather Lucard had been a Ravenclaw, and there was bound to be something in the vault that he could send Draco. It was clear his son had expected his mother to be the more understanding ear, but he would need to alter that perception. The Blacks had disowned children for less in years past. They had a hard time accepting such anomalies.

 

He went to gather his cloak and cane, and apparated to Diagon Alley. He strode confidently through the darkened streets. The Wizarding Bank had no hours, it was one of the things he loved about the Goblins. Any time, night or day, they were there to assist their clients. Upon entering his vault, he headed for the area where the previous Lord Malfoys stored their trunks of personal possessions. Usually when a Lord passed away his son would pack everything neatly, and store it in the family vault for future generations. He found the right trunk easily, the clasp a fearsome looking bronze eagle.

 

He opened the trunk and sorted through the contents, finding a personal journal and a couple smaller things. He gathered them together, and put them in a blue velvet bag that had been in the trunk as well. He would see about commissioning a special trunk for Draco for his Yule gift…something to show that he supported his son and heir, despite his Sorting. Draco had always been a rather sensitive child, so he would take some careful handling. He would also have a long talk with his wife before she was allowed to write to him again. He would not have her destroy their son’s fragile confidence with a nastily worded letter. He knew full well how Narcissa could wield a quill more efficiently than a master assassin wielded a blade.

 

He left the bank feeling confident that he’d made the right choice. He’d send Draco’s owl with the gift and letter, so he’d be able to have his familiar close at hand. Lucius was certain that it would bring him some comfort. His course decided, Lucius apparated home.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_HDH_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

Bright and early the next morning, Draco got up. As he went into the bathroom, he noticed that someone else was already awake. He slipped into the second shower stall, and grabbed a quick shower before getting dressed. As he came out to the sinks, he nodded to Potter. It was good to see that the boy understood the importance of getting an early start, it spoke well for him. He combed his hair back, a little gel keeping it in place. He glanced over to see Potter scowling at his hair, which seemed completely resistant to any attempt to style it. “Did you want a hand with that Potter?” he asked.

 

“Nothing’s ever helped,” Harry sighed. “But be my guest.”

 

Malfoy grabbed a bit of his gel, rubbed it between his fingers, and smoothed it through Potter’s black hair. Then he used his comb to style it into submission. He used the setting charm, and gave it an approving nod. “Better than it was anyway,” he said.

 

“That’s wicked, what is that stuff?” Potter asked, smiling at his new tidy hairdo.

 

“Seeker Styling Gel, guaranteed to keep your hair in place even in a quidditch game.” He showed him. “You can order it from Quality Quidditch Supplies, by owl order,” he said.

 

“I’ll have to get some,” Harry said, and finished getting ready.

 

“All set Potter?” he asked.

 

“I think so,” Harry said.

 

“Let’s head downstairs while we wait for the others.” Draco really wanted to check out the view from the windows.

 

Harry nodded, and together the two boys walked down the stairs, finding Hermione Granger already up as well. Draco mentally gritted his teeth and nodded. “Morning Granger,” he said.

 

“Morning Malfoy, Harry,” she smiled. “I like your hair like that.”

 

Harry ducked his head a bit. “Thanks, Malfoy helped me with it.”

 

“You three are up bright and early.” Penelope Clearwater came down, smiling at them. “Would you like to come down to breakfast with me? Tobin can take the others.”

 

The three first-years nodded happily, and followed the Prefect out of the Tower and down through the school. Penelope pointed out the trick steps on the stairs, and even a shortcut from the Charms corridor down to the dungeons. She said there were plenty of secret and not so secret passages and rooms throughout the entire castle, and half the fun was hunting for them.

 

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at their table as breakfast popped up in front of them. Draco helped himself to some scrambled eggs, toast and fruit, surprised to see Granger doing much the same. Potter was picking at his bacon and sausage, ignoring the fruit all together. His mother always made him eat a light breakfast, said it was ‘better for him’.

 

Their timetables were handed out by Professor Flitwick, a diminutive wizard who nearly fell over when he realized who Potter was. Draco repressed a snort at that. “Thank you, Professor,” he said politely as he took his. He smiled widely when he saw that they had double Potions this afternoon with the Hufflepuffs.

 

“Why are you smiling?” Granger asked.

 

“Professor Snape’s my godfather, we have him for double Potions this afternoon. He’s really incredible. He was the youngest Potions Master in three hundred years, and sat his Mastery exam only six months after graduation,” Draco said excitedly.

 

“That’s amazing! I thought you had to apprentice for two years to take a Mastery exam?” Hermione asked, looking very keen.

 

“It can be waived if two other Masters sign off on your application, Professor Snape had three,” Draco said with authority. “He did tell me to review chapters 11 in our Potions Book and Chapter 53 in our Herbology text before the first lesson,” he shared the information with his new classmates. “He always quizzes his first years in their first class to set the tone for the year.”

 

“We should review both over lunch, so it’s fresh in our minds,” Granger agreed.

 

Harry nodded as well. “I’d hate to look ill-prepared,” he said. “I read both books over once, but I didn’t think we’d need to know them in detail on our first day.”

 

“Stick with me in Potions Potter, and you’ll do all right. Granger, you should partner with Morag McDougall or Terry Boot,” he told the girl.

 

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, not missing how he’d claimed Harry for himself.

 

“McDougall’s mum works as a Healer at St. Mungos, she’d know a lot about potions and Terry’s had some tutoring over the last year so he’ll at least know the basics right off,” Draco said. “Having a good partner in Potions is essential.” He nodded sagely.

 

“All right, I’ll ask Morag once she gets down here,” she relented.

 

Draco was now in a very good mood, and looking forward to Charms and Herbology this morning. He wasn’t the biggest fan of plants, but he understood their importance to Potions. You really needed to be proficient in both areas if you wanted to be a Master in either one. He nodded to the others as they arrived with Reede, looking much sleepier than the trio studying their timetables. Most of their double periods would be with the Hufflepuffs, except for Double Transfigurations which would be with Slytherin. He mentally thanked Merlin that they didn’t have any classes with the Gryffindors this year.

 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_HDH_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 

The morning had been uneventful, with both Charms and Herbology being more of an introductory class than any practical work. They had both classes again later in the week, so they would have time to read up more on their theory before attempting any spells or working with any plants. Draco was fairly bouncing with excitement as they headed down into the dungeons behind one of the 7th year Prefects.

 

Draco dragged Potter up to the front bench, and nodded to Boot and Granger to sit directly behind them. They’d all poured over their books at lunch, making sure to be prepared for this very important first class. The Hufflepuffs were much slower finding their seats, when the door opened with a BANG, making almost everyone jump. His Godfather swept into the room, scowling at everyone. He’d seen him in his teaching robes a few times, but he’d never seen him look quite so formidable.

 

Professor Snape perched on the edge of his desk, and began his usual first year speech. His coal-black eyes roved through the room, taking in each of his new students. He finished and noted that both his godson, and the Potter boy looked equally enraptured. He made himself look away as he took roll call, associating faces and names. Other than his godson, there were no other children of his former…associates, and that would allow him to teach far more impartially than he would have to later in the week for the Slytherin/Gryffindor first year class. That was giving him a migraine all ready and it was days away.

 

“Mr. Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” he snapped suddenly.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide and then he remembered Draco pointing out that potion. “A powerful sleeping potion called Draught of Living Death,…Sir,” he added the ‘sir’ to the end of that statement as Draco kicked him under the table.

 

“Very good, two points to Ravenclaw. Miss Abbot, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” He fixed his gaze on the other side of the room.

 

“Umm….an apothecary, sir?” She looked panicked, her blue eyes impossibly wide.

 

“While most apothecaries will stock them, I am more interested in their actual origins. I expect all of you to come to class properly prepared. Two points from Hufflepuff. Can anyone else tell me where to find a bezoar?” he asked, dark eyes sweeping the room. A bushy-haired Ravenclaw girl raised her hand. “Miss Granger?”

 

“A bezoar is a stone commonly found in the stomach of a goat. It can save you some most poisons,” she said clearly.

 

“Something all of you should remember. Two points to Ravenclaw.” Professor Snape smiled a little. “Ah…Mr. Longbottom, can you tell me the difference between monkshood and wolf’s bane?” He looked at the pudgy boy sitting on the Hufflepuff side.

 

“Th-there’s no difference, they are the same plant, sir,” he replied shakily. “It’s more commonly known as Aconite.”

 

“Correct, two points to Hufflepuff. Now, all of you open your books to page twelve. Today we will be attempting the Cure for Boils potion, instructions are both in your books and on the board. You will work in pairs, and at the end of the period I expect a vial with your attempt in it. Label it clearly with your names, the date, and the name of your potion. Once you finish you may clean down your stations, and then read quietly at your seats. Get to work,” he said and sat down, keeping a close eye without appearing to.

 

Draco gathered the ingredients, while Potter got their equipment ready. They settled into a kind of rhythm with Draco prepping the ingredients, and Harry adding them to the cauldron. It seemed to go very smoothly. Soon they were removing their cauldron from the heat, working together to keep from spilling it, and then adding in the porcupine quills. The two boys held their breath as pink smoke began to curl up from the top of their cauldron.

 

“Very nice work Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Five points each to Ravenclaw for the first successful potion of the day,” Professor Snape said as he passed behind them.

 

“Thank you Sir!” Draco smiled happily, pleased that he hadn’t embarrassed himself. He filled their labelled vial and sealed it carefully with wax, while Potter started cleaning up. He was surprised to see how thorough Potter was, without having to be told. Draco had learned proper cleaning techniques from his godfather…but he knew most students didn’t have that kind of instruction. He shook his head a little and went to turn their vial in. He saw pink smoke rising from Granger and Boot’s cauldron, and a few others. He sat down with Potter as others started clearing down, and he saw Susan Bones avert disaster by stopping Longbottom from adding his quills before they turned off the heat. That would have been really bad.

 

As a group, they left the Dungeons feeling pretty positive about their first day. They’d netted a handful of points for their House, and impressed three of their instructors. All in all it was a pretty good day. Draco told Granger and McDougall that he’d be back down in a few minutes to start outlining his potions homework, once he’d put his books away.

 

He entered his dorm and saw Kreois perched beside his bed, a letter and a small box sitting there on his pillow. He smiled and went over to the owl, stroking his feathers. “Thank you boy,” he whispered and then he sat down on the bed, picking up the letter first. It was his father’s handwriting, and he braced himself for what might be inside.

 

_My little Dragon,_

_Congratulations on your sorting. I know that it was not what any of us expected, but I am very proud of you nonetheless. Your mother is having a slightly harder time coming to terms with it, however I am confident she will come around. Your great-great-grandfather, Lucard Malfoy, was in Ravenclaw and went on to do many great things. I made a visit to Gringotts after we received your letter, and retrieved a few tokens for you from the family vault. I hope that these will reassure you that while you may not be in Slytherin, you are every bit as much a Malfoy as I am._

_I am pleased to hear that you will have a much better opportunity to court Mr. Potter as a potential friend and ally, it would have certainly been much harder if you had been sorted into different houses. If you continue to get along, perhaps we can consider inviting him to the Manor for Yule, or over Eostra. Keep me informed._

_Remember, that without an intelligent and cultured mind, ambition is wasted. Be clever, be cunning, and most of all be yourself my Dragon._

_Your Father_

Draco felt tears in his eyes as he reached for the box. He tapped it with his wand and it enlarged. Inside was a well-worn leather bound book with the initials _L.M._ on it, and a blue velvet bag. He opened the bag and found two things inside. There was a beautiful bronze cloak pin, in the shape of a striking eagle. The other item was a heavy gold ring, it had a flat blue stone with the Ravenclaw crest engraved on it, and inside the band read the words _‘Wit Beyond Measure’_. Draco slipped it on and closed his eyes, relief and acceptance washing over him. He would embrace this path, and he would accomplish great things all the same.

 

~Fin~


End file.
